News
by Bunnie24
Summary: While Sarah is in prison, she informs Mike of some rather pressing news. Pre-'Life is But A Dream'


After being checked twice and checking in his gun for security reasons, he followed the security guard to the visitor lounge to meet Sarah for the first time in three months.

"_What the hell are we doing here, Weston?_" he asked himself as he walked into the lounge, looking around the room to find his ex-girlfriend in an orange jumpsuit, making gentle glances at him.

Mike huffed, walking towards Sarah as he sat across from her on the cold metal table; he had gotten a call from her three days ago asking to meet her, she said she had something 'important' to tell him and something that couldn't be said over the phone.

"Hey, Mike…" she muttered, her hands in front of her on the table; she didn't try to reach out to him or anything which worried Mike.

Sarah forced a smile out—this was different, this wasn't _his_ Sarah, but then again she hadn't been his anything in nearly 3-months "How are you?" she asked him.

"What do you want, Sarah?" he asked her bluntly.

Sarah nodded, swallowing hard as she looked down and away from him before taking a deep breath in and looking back up at Mike "Mike, I'm pregnant." She told him, looking straight into his eyes as she said it.

His stomach dropped; of all the things he expected Sarah to say, that wasn't one of them.

Mike lost his breath, continuing to stare at Sarah as she stared back, waiting for him to say something before he finally regained his breathing "How…"

"_No…no! That's a dumb question, you know *exactly* how this happened!"_ he told himself, remembering the passionate night the two of them had 3 months ago in his apartment, where he fucked her against the kitchen table and his bed without any protection.

Sarah sighed, lacing her fingers together "I'm 3 months…" she muttered, looking down for a moment before glancing back up at him "…and I'm keeping it." She informed him.

"Oh…" Mike said, the only word that he could muster out.

Sarah lightly rolled her eyes "It's not like the federal government is going to let an inmate have an abortion anyway." She muttered.

He swallowed hard, still speechless from the revelation as he looked away from Sarah, unable to look at her knowing that he managed to knock her up "_Wait until the FBI hears about this—I am so screwed_!"

"Michael—say something…" she muttered, tearing up slightly.

Mike looked back at her, taking a deep breath in "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Sure?" she asked rhetorically.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" Mike asked her.

Sarah scuffed "Yes, Michael—I am sure!" she hissed at him "I have an ultrasound picture taped on my cell wall…I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." she informed him, tears threatening to spill from her face.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, leaning towards her.

She shook her head "I figured you'd like to know…" she muttered gently before standing up.

"Wait, we're not going to talk about this?" Mike asked, looking up at her from his seat.

"Talk about _what_? I told you I was pregnant—that's pretty much the gist of it." Sarah hissed at him.

Mike huffed "What about the baby? Do you know what you're going to do? Are you going to send it away to your sister? Put it up for adoption? What?" he asked in a hurry, losing his breath.

Sarah looked around the room as guards kept an eye on her before she calmly sat back down and sighed "My sister is not a great mother—and what's sad is if I _did_ send my child to live with her, it'd be more fucked up than staying with me…in here." She said softly.

"Sarah…I…" Mike trailed off, there weren't any words that could fix this, he didn't even know why he was pushing the conversation.

Sarah crossed her arms "Would you take it?" she whispered to him, shamefully asking the fateful question.

Mike looked her dead in the eye, he couldn't believe that she managed to ask him that—he couldn't even believe that he was considering it; he hesitated for a moment before shrugged "Maybe…I mean, that apartment…it isn't a proper place to raise a child." He muttered to her.

Sarah huffed "We don't have to make any decisions at this moment."

"Sarah—you're pregnant. _We_ created a human life…" he said, becoming over come with emotions before he looked down "And now I feel like a shitty human being." He told her.

Sarah sighed "You're not a shitty human being…you're not the first guy to knock up an inmate." She remarked.

Mike let a chuckle out "I know. But I'm sure I'm the first FBI agent to knock up a Joe Carroll groupie." He told her.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh before taking a deep breath in "That's Carroll follower, thank you very much." She remarked, crossing her arms as Sarah and Mike shared a glance for a moment "Oh, Mikey…" she muttered with a light frown.

"…I mean, I'm pretty sure the FBI have been informed about this, cause…y'know. I'm just surprised I had to hear this from you and not my boss."

Sarah shrugged "Would you have rather heard this from Donovan?" she asked.

Mike took a moment, contemplating the question before looking into Sarah's eyes "No." he said as he shook his head.

They were both silent for a moment, looking into each others eyes; Mike began to hate himself as he knew he still had feelings for Sarah—even after everything that had happened, he was still concerned for her…and their now unborn child.

"Inmate, wrap it up!" a prison guard yelled out to Sarah.

Sarah sighed as she looked at Mike "I'll send you the ultrasound picture."

Mike smiled "I'd like that…"

Sarah begins to nod off, looking at Mike before he interrupted the moment "We're not getting back together…" he informed her.

"I figured." She muttered back to him before getting up from her seat "I'll see you around…Agent Weston." She said before walking towards the entrance back into the prison.

Mike remained seated for a moment, still contemplating the news that he was going to be a father; he teared up at the thought of it.

He stood up from his seat, swiftly exiting the prison and walking back to his car when his phone rang, immediately getting his attention as he answered it "This is Weston."

"So, what'd crazy have to say?" Ryan asked on the other end.

Mike sighed "She's pregnant." He said bluntly.

Ryan choked on air for a moment "You're kidding?"

"No—she's pregnant, Sarah's pregnant." Mike reiterated as he unlocked his car door.

Ryan went silent, trying to figure out where to take the conversation next "Uhm…so now what? You guys getting back together or something?" he asked.

Mike huffed, shoving the key into the ignition "No. No, we're not getting back together…"

"So…are you doing to be Daddy Weston now or something?" Ryan asked him.

Mike shrugged "I don't know, haven't decided yet. Look, I don't wanna talk about this right now…I'll catch up with you later this week." He said before hanging up the phone.

He sat in his car for a moment, trying to regain control of himself before buckling himself in and drove out of his parking spot, attempting to get as far away from the prison as possible.


End file.
